


The Gift

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [7]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Dom!Robert, Dom/sub, Dom/sub-dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Freedom, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Slavery, Sub!Erik, Sub!Mario, dom!marco, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel-sequel to 'The Slave' and sequel to 'The First Collar' (not written and posted yet).</p><p>The day of Marcus' and Robertus' anniversary has come again and Erik has a gift for his beloved Roman Dom. Will Marcus be able to celebrate their anniversary with Robertus the usual way? And what will Erik say to the gift Marcus has for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dear GoForGoals, I wish you all the best for your birthday today, may all your dreams and wishes come true. You are a wonderful person and friend, and you always brighten my days with your friendship and your understanding. I hope you will like this gift, knowing how much you love my Roman Marcus Retus and his defiant Teuton Erik that much it had to be a story about them. :-*
> 
> My dear, readers, the sequel to 'The Slave' is not written yet, but I at least revealed the title of it: 'The First Collar'. One day, I will write it, and I hope that you will enjoy this oneshot about Dom!Marcus, Dom!Robertus and their beloved subs Erik and Marius in the meantime. It is not a classical foursome with partner-switching, but it felt better to write it the way I did, after all, Marcus and Robertus are quite possessive Doms when it comes to their beloved subs. If you did enjoy it, please let me know. :-)

The surprisingly warm rays of the early summer sun tickled the nose of the handsome young man lying snuggled close under the covers of the large and cozy bed, and Marcus Retus woke up from his deep slumber with a heartfelt yawn. His mind was still sleep-clouded and it took him some time to realize what he was missing, namely the feeling of the lithe body of his beloved boy sleeping curled up against him.

Marcus sat up and rubbed his eyes just to find the one he had been looking for already being busied with his clothes. “Good morning, little lion,” he yawned, “come back to bed, it's still early.”

Erik turned around to him when he heard his Dom's voice, his smile a mixture of love, tenderness, mischief and reproach. “I'm afraid I can't do that, Dom Marcus. You might have forgotten that you are supposed to meet Dom Robertus for your morning ride, but I haven't, and I know for sure that you will be too late if I'll come back to bed now.”

Marcus growled with disappointment. “You're disobeying your Dom's order?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow, and Erik bowed before him, something he did only on rare occasions. Marcus was pretty damn sure that his defiant Teuton only did it to hide his wide grin from him. “I would never do such a thing, my beloved Dom,” he objected, politely. “I can tell for sure that you gave me the order to wake you up in time so you wouldn't be too late for your appointment with your dear friend yesterday before you fell asleep. So I'm only doing what you told me to do in your wisdom, Dom Marcus.” Erik's voice sounded sincere – too sincere, the hint of a held back laughter sounding through. The blond legatus knew for certain that his sweet boy was very much enjoying himself and the situation, because Marcus now remembered his own words, as well. He growled again, this time in defeat.

It had been pretty late the previous evening when they had crawled into their bed, because Marcus and Erik had arrived only late in the afternoon in Augusta Treverorum, and Robertus had celebrated their visit with an opulent feast. Marcus had to admit that he had drunk a little bit too much of the delicious neat wine his mentor and friend had offered them, and he didn't feel like getting up and having a ride with his friend right after sunrise, at all. Quite the opposite, all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep with his little lion wrapped safely in his arms.

His sometimes pretty annoying sub had other plans, though, because he did come back to the bed now, but only to pull at the covers and smooth out the sheets. “You're running out of time, Marcus. It's your anniversary and you don't want Robertus having to wait for you, do you?” Erik's face was serious now, the mischief all gone, and Marcus lifted his hand up to run it affectionately through his thick and soft light-brown hair. “You're right, little lion. It's the least I can do considering that we can't spend our anniversary the usual way.” He put his fingers onto Erik's lips. “Don't say anything, Erik. I simply can't share you with anybody else, even not with him. It's fine and Robertus is the last one of all Doms who wouldn't understand and respect that. Will you please help me with my clothes? I'm afraid I have to bathe and shave after our ride.”

Erik bowed again. This time, he did it to show Marcus his love and devotion, and Marcus swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. No, he couldn't share Erik with Robertus, let him touch his little lion, and he also couldn't be so cruel and share Robertus' sub Marius with him and without Erik. He had promised Erik to not touch another sub as long as Erik was his beloved boy, and he always kept the promises he had given to someone.

“Of course, Dom Marcus. Your bath will be ready after your return,” Erik assured him, helping his Dom with dressing the fresh tunic and the trousers he used when he rode Thunder, because the mornings were still chilly even in the south of Germania. Marcus kissed his beloved sub one last time and then, left him to go to the stables and meet his friend and mentor for their morning ride.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Do you think that Auba has prepared everything we asked him to prepare?” Erik said to Marius only fifteen minutes after Marcus' leaving while they headed for the bathroom. Marius smiled reassuringly at him. “Of course, he did. I'm sure that we will find him seeing to the dishes being served properly there himself. I was lucky enough to get the chance and smuggle some things into the bath yesterday without my Dominus noticing it. It's good that we don't need to use the corridor for getting back to the master-bedroom later, my Dominus doesn't like others being able to see me dressed up for him. Erik shot him a mocking side-long glance. “I can imagine, especially with the plug in your ass, Marius.”

Marius didn't feel embarrassed, at all, he only grinned at him with a wink of his eye. “My Dominus surely won't have enough patience to prepare me properly after his bath. Marcus doesn't use the plug on you?”

Erik shook his head. “No. One of his rules. He's the only one touching me there, only him with his fingers, his cock and his mouth. No one else and no plug. But, I can take him without preparation, he's always careful and goes slow.”

“I see. So your well-kept secret you mistook for a shame was something he obviously appreciated, a lot,” Marius remarked with another wink. Erik blushed, scowling at him. “Yes, he did. We'd better focus on getting ready now, I'm sure that Marcus won't be in the mood for a long ride today.”

Marius opened the door and chuckled. “My Dominus won't be in the mood for a long ride, either. He was down this morning. Of course, he understands Marcus, and he doesn't bear a grudge against him, but it has hit him hard when Marcus told him that he can't do this foursome.”

Erik smiled tenderly. “I'm happy that Marcus doesn't want to share me, but in fact, he doesn't need to. We found a much better way, I think. Sometimes, us subs have to be the ones making sure that our beloved Doms get what they need, don't we?”

Marius nodded his head. “You're so right, Erik. Ah, there's Auba, and yes, he is busied with arranging the trays just like I thought he would.”

The dark-skinned young man turned around to Marius when he heard his voice. “Good morning, Master Marius,” he greeted the sub of his Dominus, and Erik frowned for the split of a second. But of course, Marius was Robertus Levantus' first centurion and everyone belonging to his household treated the young centurion and Roman aristocrat with the appropriate respect, Marius wearing proudly Robertus' collar not changing that, at all.

“Good morning, Auba. I'm pleased to see that you arranged everything perfectly for this important day,” Marius praised Robertus' cook, and Auba bowed before him with a honest smile. “I wouldn't leave that to any of my charges, Master Marius. There will be enough food and drinks until tomorrow, but in case you'll need something, just call, I will bring it to you then myself. No need to disturb the anniversary of my Dominus and his dear friend by someone not understanding the importance of this day.”

“Thank you, Auba, I know that I can always count on you. Please leave when you're finished, Erik and I need to get ready for our Doms' return.”

Auba bowed again. “Of course, Master Marius. I shall hurry.”

He did, and after five more minutes, Marius and Erik were alone and started to get ready for their beloved Doms coming back to them, sharing giggles and meaningful glances, and to his own surprise, Erik found himself tingling with anticipation for the forthcoming happenings.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“You will at least bathe with me together, Mars!” Robertus told his younger friend strictly when they had seen to their horses after their ride. Thunder had been disappointed that the ride had been rather short, but Marcus had soothed him with an apple and the promise to make a long ride with him the next day.

“As you wish my friend,” Marcus now agreed, and Robertus, who had noticed the tiny second of hesitation, considered him from the side. “I know that you have a bad conscience, Mars, but you don't have to. I understand you, really.”

Marcus swallowed. He knew that Robertus did, but he had also seen his sadness about his decision, and there was something else making it hard for him to bathe with Robertus. He desired and loved him, no matter whether he was able to share his sub with him or not, and seeing him naked and bathing with him would only boost his longing for the other Dom. But, he owed his friend this much, and he would endure and suppress his longing for their both's sake.

“I know that, Robertus. It's only that I long for you,” he admitted, his voice only a hoarse whisper. Robertus smiled, sadly, stroking over his cheek. “I know Mars, I long for you, too.”

He opened the door to his private bathroom and both of them stopped in the doorway by the sight greeting their disbelieving eyes.

Marius and Erik knelt in front of the larger pool, both naked except for corset and the cock ring the young Roman sub always wore on their anniversary. They had lowered their heads down in a respectful but not servile manner, and behind them, there was a large table with food and drinks arranged very nicely. Marcus could also see two recliners between the large and the small pool with towels and a vial probably containing some oil on a small footstool in between them.

“Erik!” he gasped out, and his little lion raised his head and smiled at him. “Welcome home, Dom Marcus. I hope that you enjoyed your ride with your friend.”

The blond legatus blinked while the dark-haired one let his gaze travel around in the bath that was apparently set up for a private celebration. Marcus could feel his intensive gaze upon his face when he croaked out: “I told you that you don't need to do that, Erik!”

The brunet's smile deepened. “Am I allowed to speak freely, my Dom?” he asked, and Marcus nodded his head, feeling a little bit dumbfounded. “Of course, Erik.”

“I know what you said, my Dom. I am actually glad that you don't want another Dom touching me.” He darted an apologetic glance at Robertus. “I don't want to be touched by another Dom, either. But, there is no need for that. Dom Robertus doesn't need to touch me to share intimacy with you. The only thing happening between us will be that he will see me naked. Marius and I will gladly serve you while you hopefully will enjoy each other's company, and if you don't mind him seeing me naked, then there won't be any problem, Marcus.”

Marcus stepped forward, kneeling down before his wonderful boy. “No, I don't mind my beloved friend seeing you in all your naked glory, little lion. But, are you really sure about this? That you want to do this? I promised you to not touch another one.”

Erik's eyes were filled with love and devotion. “Yes, I am sure, Marcus. You promised me to not touch another sub, and I know for sure that you will keep your promise. But, Dom Robertus is not a sub, and you loved him for much longer than you love me. I don't mind you touching and kissing him, not as long as you let me see to your pleasure and well-being while you do. I know that your love for him is not a threat for me. On the contrary, without your love for him, you wouldn't be the man I love so much. Please, let me do this for you. It is your anniversary and this is my gift for you, my beloved Dom Marcus.”

Marcus kissed him on his rosy lips. “You're my beloved boy and you will always be, you know that, Erik, don't you?”

Erik nodded his head. “Yes, I know that, Marcus. I love you, too.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik had really wanted to do this, but he hadn't expected that he would enjoy it so much. Seeing Marcus that happy made him happier than he could ever have thought, and he found himself smiling stupidly all of the time. Marius and him had shaved and washed their beloved Doms while they had bathed and talked about politics, and to his utter relief, his only feeling when he had watched Robertus kissing his beloved Roman, passionately, had been gratitude and joy about his decision. They had prepared everything for the massage while Robertus and Marcus had kissed each other, sharing some whispered words of love no one else was supposed to hear, even not their subs, and the sight of Marius bending over to grab the vial with the oil with his round ass filled with the plug poking in the air had made him giggle. Marius had blushed but then, laughed with him, and now, their impressive Doms lay on the recliners and Erik and Marius were kneading their muscles.

It was arousing, and Erik could only hope that Marcus would let him come, soon, when he made love to him later, because his cock was standing on guard duty ever since Marcus had entered the room. The blond Dom moaned with delight as his sub worked his way through the tight knots in his shoulders and his back, knots that didn't come only from their long journey from Mogontiacum to Augusta Treverorum, but also from Marcus' tension because he had thought that he couldn't celebrate their anniversary the right way.

Now, he was loosening the tension and relaxing, and Erik did his best to help him with that. The two Doms had turned their heads so they could face each other, and Erik could see the love and desire they felt for one another and which they suppressed for the other three hundred and sixty-four days of the year. Today, they didn't need to suppress their feelings, and Erik could see by the determined set of Marius' jaw that his fellow sub was as 'grim' to make this day as pleasurable as possible for Robertus as he himself wanted to make it pleasurable for Marcus.

“We should move this to the bedroom, soon, my dear friend,” Robertus now said, his voice husky with desire and lust. His blue eyes were almost black, and his breathing came fast and ragged. Marcus had tensed up under Erik's hand again, but the young Teuton knew that it was only because of his own burning desire. Not that he had any complaints about that, his poor cock bounced up and down with his movements while he massaged his Dom, and Erik craved to feel Marcus buried inside him that much that he felt dizzy.

“That's a good idea, Robertus. I want you to kneel on our generous host's bed with your hands braced against the headboard, boy, I will join you, soon!” Marcus said, and Erik wiped the oil from his hands after one last stroke and hurried to obey his Dom's wish. “Yes, Dom Marcus.”

“You will do the same, my sweet sub!” Robertus followed Marcus' order. “As close to my friend's sub as possible without touching him!” Marius bowed before his Dom and followed Erik to the door leading to the bedroom. Erik could hear by the sounds behind his back that Robertus and Marcus had gotten up from the recliners and were kissing again, but he resisted the urge to turn his head and look at them. Instead, he climbed onto Robertus' bed and did what Marcus had told him, kneeling on it with his hands braced against the wall over the headboard. His cock twitched, happily, and Erik could see that it was the same with Marius as he knelt beside him that close that they were almost touching each other. They exchanged one reassuring glance and the next minute, the mattress shifted under the weight of two more persons joining them.

Erik unconsciously licked his lips, drawing in a deep breath and then, he felt the warmth of Marcus' body on his back and his growling voice next to his ear: “Are you ready for me claiming you, little lion?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Marcus knelt behind Erik, his mind clouded with lust and the need to sheathe himself deep into the tight heat awaiting him. Robertus' skilled kisses had aroused him, incredulously, and all he could think of was that he would watch his friend and mentor taking his own sub next to him, finally allowing Marcus to watch him doing it. When it had been only Marius, Robertus and him, his older friend had never taken his collared sub, but only watched Marcus taking Marius. He had let his boy pleasure him with his mouth and his hands, but he had never taken him in front of Marcus. Now, the younger one would eventually see it, see the lust on the other Dom's face when he claimed his sub.

The voice of his sweet Teuton pulled him out of his dazed state. “Yes, Dom Marcus, please, claim me! I need you to!” Erik's freely given submission stunned him like it did every time, and he carded tenderly through his hair, pressing a kiss onto it. “I will go slow, but you'll have to take me without preparation, boy!” he growled, and a shiver of anticipation wrecked the young man offering himself to him that sweetly. “I can do that, Marcus,” Erik assured him breathlessly, and Robertus' snarl made Marcus turn his head. The dark-haired Roman had pulled the plug out of his own sub's hole and taken the vial with the oil. “Let me line you up, my friend. We don't want your eager sub having any problems with taking your beautiful manhood smoothly, do we?” His friend asked, his voice raw with his own need. He didn't wait for Marcus' answer but bent to the side to kiss him again, and his fingers slicking Marcus' throbbing cock felt like heaven. Marcus bit back a loud moan and focused on his breathing because he really didn't want to come too soon.

“Let me do the same for you, Robertus!” he murmured at his lips, and his mentor rewarded him with another growl, his tongue battling for dominance with his own in a playful way. Marcus had seen Robertus' impressive length oftentimes, but he had rarely touched it with his hands, and the sensation of doing it now almost overwhelmed him. He pulled back from his mouth because he needed at least the last shreds of his self-control to enter his boy's tight passage without causing him pain, and he bit down on his bottom lip as he now slowly inched his way in. Erik gasped out and shivered when the engorged head of his wet cock breached his pink rosebud, but he didn't flinch away from Marcus' touch, and Erik's back under his fingers rubbing soothing circles was relaxed and pressed into the caress. They had done it oftentimes without preparation beforehand, and Marcus was always amazed how much his boy enjoyed it to take him this way.

“You won't come without permission, little lion. You will be my good boy and wait,” he murmured into his ear, and Erik nodded his head with a moan. “Yes, my Dom, I will wait for your permission!”

“Good boy. Marius, the same goes for you.” Robertus looked pleased by Erik's words, stroking Marius' flanks. He was already buried deep inside his sub, but Marius had had it easier with the plug that had stretched him wide enough. Marcus knew that both, Robertus and Marius liked the plug-play, but this was nothing he appreciated. When Erik had told him back then, one year ago, that he was still untouched, it had been clear to him that he would never use a plug, that he wanted his own cock, his hands and his mouth to be the only things touching his wonderful, defiant Teuton there, the young sub who had trapped his heart right at first sight. He wouldn't allow that anybody else than him pleasured Erik this way, even not a thing like a plug or phallus.

“Yes, Dominus.” Marius moaned, his aroused member glistening with his lust like Erik's gorgeous cock did. Marcus smiled and started to move, matching his thrusts with Robertus'. They looked each other deep in the eyes, and the blond legatus was touched by the love he could see in the older Dom's blue gaze. Love for his collared sub, but also the deep love he felt for Marcus, another Dom. The younger one knew that Robertus could see the same in his own eyes, his undying love for his sweet little lion and his love for he himself. He gently pulled at Erik's hips while he drove into him in a steady pace, craving to kiss Robertus again. Erik's and Marius' moans added to the sounds of wet skin slapping against skin, and the warm air of the large bedroom was filled with the smell of male arousal, sun-kissed skin, fresh sweat and the perfumed oil they had used for the massage and to line themselves up.

Robertus met him halfway, loosening his right hand from his boy's hips to hold Marcus' head in place and Marcus did the same with his left hand to steady both of them. Their tongues dueled again, and Marcus realized that he wouldn't last long, his need to simply let go and come too strong to really fight against it. Robertus purred pleased against his lips, stroking the hair at the nap of his neck with surprising tenderness while he deepened the kiss. Marcus' hips moved to their own will, pulling out and pushing into his sub again in a faster and almost frantic pace now, and then, he felt Robertus' other hand stroking over his chest, his short nails raking over his sensitive nipples. An embarrassing noise fled from the blond's lips, something that sounded suspiciously like a mewl, and the older Dom purred again, contentedly and pleased. “Hm, just like that. Come for me, my beautiful Marcus, let me feel and see your desire and your pleasure,” he encouraged him, his tender words not a real order but a gentle request the young Dom couldn't withstand. His nails dug helplessly into the dark curls of the older Dom as he exploded, the clever fingers pinching his nipples boosting his ecstasy in an incredible way.

He mewled into Robertus' ardent mouth and his right hand clenched around Erik's narrow hip. His sub gasped out, but he met his desperate thrusts with wanton abandon, and Marcus released himself into his boy's secret core with several hot spurts, filling him with his seed until he was completely spent.

Robertus held him until he relaxed, and his kiss became soft before he pulled away, stroking Marcus' flushed face. “Look at me, Mars,” he whispered, “look at me and share my pleasure with me.” Marcus opened his eyes, blinking against the post-orgasmic dizziness, and his breath hitched in his throat because the sight of his beloved friend finding his own release and letting him see all of his emotions and his ecstasy was a rare and precious gift. The blond Roman knew that Robertus normally wore an impassive mask on his beautiful face and that he didn't show his true emotions to anyone except for his collared sub and Marcus on their anniversary. His eyes were glued to the wonderful sight while his right hand absentmindedly stroked Erik's back, telling him without words that he wasn't forgotten but cherished and loved.

They shared another tender kiss when Robertus' hips stilled their movements, a soft kiss full of love, and when they parted again, the dark-haired legatus kissed Marcus on his forehead and whispered: “I love you, Mars.”

Marcus smiled back with tears of joy in his eyes. “I love you, too, Robertus.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik was still aching with the need to come when his beloved Dom pulled out of him, but he welcomed the slight pain of his unfulfilled desire, his senses only focused on Marcus. This was his day, his and Robertus', and their pleasure and happiness was all that mattered to him. He could see that Marius beside him felt the same way, his face showed the expression his own face most likely showed, too, the expression of a sub deep in his subspace, his only striving to surrender to his beloved Dom and please him. Marcus sometimes ordered him to stay abstinent for a while, but he had always told him that beforehand and never left him unsatisfied when he had made love to him without making clear that Erik wasn't allowed to come, at all, before he took him. The young Teuton was sure that his wonderful Dom wouldn't start with that today of all days, and so he waited patiently, sensing how important this moment between the two Doms was for both of them.

Marcus' hand stroked his flank, his butt cheek and his back the entire time, and this was enough for Erik. He closed his eyes for one moment, slowing his breathing, and he almost startled when Marcus suddenly turned him around to kiss him, ardently. Erik flung his arms around his Dom, deeply grateful that Marcus had never forbade him to touch him whenever Erik needed it without having to ask for permission. He could see from the corner of his eye that Robertus took Marius in his arms to kiss him, but then, all of his senses were filled with Marcus completely, and he returned his kiss for dare life. “Hush, little lion, I'm here. Everything's fine, I love you, my sweet boy,” Marcus soothed him when he felt his sub's need to be held and reassured, and Erik relaxed again, breathing in Marcus' wonderful unique scent that never failed to calm him down.

“You were such a good boy, my sweet Teuton, I will show you now how much pleasure you have given me.” Marcus gently lowered him down onto the mattress, covering him with his warm body. Erik sighed with relief when he felt his Dom pushing two fingers deep inside him, gently massaging the walls of his empty core. “This is what you need, little lion, isn't it?” he whispered and Erik moaned, loudly. “Yes, my Dom, I need to feel you inside me!”

“And you will feel me, love, don't worry.” Marcus purred, kissing his lips before crawling upwards on his body until he had reached his groin, his fingers never stopping their movements. Marius beside him cried out, and Erik turned his head to look at him. Robertus had tied the hands of his sub to the headboard of the bed and his mouth was working on Marius' cock. He gently slapped his ass when the shorter brunet wriggled too much for his liking. “Keep your hips still, boy! You will take what I'll give you and wait until I tell you to come, understood?”

“Yes, Dominus!” Marius howled, struggling to hold back like had been ordered to. He had told Erik that he got his cock stimulated only rare times, and it was clear to see that Robertus sucking him off drove him to the very edge of his self-control rather quickly. But the sensation of a hot and wet mouth enclosing his own aching dick erased every coherent thought, and Erik's eyes snapped shut by the double onslaught of his senses. The fingers had found his sweet spot with ease, and Marcus enjoyed himself by driving his quivering and shivering sub crazy with swallowing him deep down his throat.

 _'I will hold back for Marcus, I won't come!'_ he repeated in his mind like a mantra, because the clever and eager tongue teasing the sensitive head of his manhood threatened to make him lose his control. He whimpered and cried out with need, and his mind was spinning. His breathing was ragged and he bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from coming as Marcus now licked along the thick vein at the underside of his cock. The fingers curling into the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him made him see stars exploding before his closed eyelids, and he was sobbing with sheer need now. Marcus squeezing his fingers finally saved him, his gesture the unspoken permission for Erik to let go. The young sub did, and his loud cry of satisfaction was an echo of Marius' sharp cry as he came in the same minute. Erik spurted his release into the willing mouth of his Dom and then, everything went dark for a while.

 

*~*~*~*

 

They had taken a nap after their first passionate encounter, Marcus curled around Erik and Robertus holding Marius in his strong arms, but he had reached out with the one arm lying upon the young centurion's body and taken Marcus' hand, and the younger Dom had entangled their fingers during their sleep.

After their nap, they had strolled back to the bathroom and enjoyed a light meal. Marcus and Robertus had lain down on the recliners and fed Erik and Marius sitting and kneeling before them. Marcus had always be fine with Erik sitting before his recliner, after all, he was a proud Teuton despite his official state as a slave, and Marcus didn't want his little lion to be reminded of that fact. It was one thing when Erik knelt in the bedroom because he wanted to do that when he surrendered to him, and another thing if he would have been forced to do that during their meals. Sometimes, Marcus sat down on the floor with him, but not when Robertus was around, and Erik had made his peace with Marcus being a Roman and behaving like one a long time ago.

The blond legatus had enjoyed the meal, the light wine and his vivid conversation with his older friend and mentor while Marius and Erik had been content with eating what their Doms offered them and drowsing while the older men had talked. The afternoon had gone by with another bath and more talking, the political situation demanding such talks even on their anniversary.

A while ago, they had gone back to the bedroom though, sharing more kisses and intimate caresses. Marcus had stroked Erik sitting in his lap to completion while they both had watched Robertus satisfying his collared sub with a wooden phallus until the young centurion had spilled his release all over his abdomen and his corset-covered chest. Knowing that their beloved boys were truly sated and happy, Marcus and Robertus had lain down on the mattress again, facing each other because they wanted to kiss when Marius and Erik would do together what Marius had done for them alone oftentimes beforehand on each anniversary. Marcus had been worried that Erik could mind Marius having to touch him when they did that and whispered his worries into Erik's ear when his boy had sat in his lap, but his wonderful little lion had turned his head and smiled at him. “No, I don't mind that, at all, my beloved Dom. We will do it together and that's fine with me, because it is the only way for Robertus and you being together,” he had whispered back, and Marcus had seen the honesty in his eyes and pushed his worries back into the farthest corner of his mind.

The first touch of two slick and warm hands wrapping themselves around his and Robertus' impressive length had made both Doms gasp out in unison, and after two or three clumsy strokes, Marius and Erik had soon found the perfect rhythm and were stroking them, eagerly. Marcus focused on Robertus and his kiss, savoring their closeness to the fullest, and the soft and happy purrs coming from both subs told him that Marius and Erik enjoyed doing this for them together as much as Robertus and he himself enjoyed it, and he gladly closed his eyes and dwelt in the feeling of soft lips and a tender tongue caressing his mouth while the older Dom stroked his back and his chest. Marcus did the same, exploring the hills and valleys of his friend's worked out body with rapt devotion. It really felt like being together this time, the bad conscience he had always had because Robertus had to go against his nature and share his sub with him gone, leaving only pleasure and joy. His friend didn't need to do that any longer, in the future, they would share intimacy like they had done it today, and it would be perfect and everything all the four of them wanted and needed.

It didn't take long until Marcus felt his climax building at the end of his spine but he didn't fight it, because he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about their anniversary anymore, his little lion had given him the greatest gift the young Dom could only imagine, his acceptance that Marcus loved not only him, but Robertus, as well, and he knew for sure that Erik would gladly share him with Robertus one day every year without reservations.

The next stroke of the two warm and tender hands of their devoted subs pushed him over the edge and Robertus kissing him, passionately, followed him with the next one, their shared pleasure intermingling and proving that they had both found their satisfaction. They stayed like this for a while as they came down from their height, their lips still connected, savoring their love to the fullest.

From tomorrow on, Robertus and him would only be friends for another year again, but on their next anniversary, they would be lovers again for one day, and his beloved little lion would be there and share his love and pleasure with him.

“I love you, Robertus,” he whispered, happily, and his friend and mentor smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “I love you, too, my beautiful Mars, now and forever.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The moon was shining through the opened curtains, bathing the scene in its soft, silvery light.

Marcus and Erik had come back to their own rooms only a couple of minutes ago, and the young Dom sat down on the bed, smiling at his beloved little lion kneeling down before him.

“Did I do it right, my Dom? Did I pleasure you?” the young sub asked, his face showing nothing but devotion and love. Marcus bent forward and kissed him on his lips. “You did, love. It was the best anniversary ever, and I have to thank you for that my sweet boy. This was truly the most precious gift I have ever gotten – except for your love, of course, little lion. I know that you also gifted Robert with your will to share this day with us, because he doesn't need to share Marius with me any longer. Thank you, Erik.”

Erik beamed at him, his joy about Marcus' praise visible in his wonderful hazel-green eyes. “I love you, too, my Dom Marcus.”

“Please, sit down beside me, Erik. I have something for you, as well.”

“For me?” Erik did like Marcus had told him to do. The young legatus nodded his head, pulling at the drawer of the small nightstand beside their bed. “Yes, Erik. I am sorry that it took me that long, but I needed Robertus as my official witness and also his signature, and after the happenings when we fought against the renegades, there was no possibility to do that earlier.” He took the parchment out of the drawer and offered it to Erik who looked at him with a frown.

“What is that, Marcus?” he inquired, sounding almost mistrustfully.

“This is the parchment that will tell everybody that you are a free man from now on. Robertus and I saw to your freedom yesterday, because I promised you to give you your freedom back when we would be back in Germania and Baldur's death revenged. You are not a slave anymore but a free man and you can go wherever you want to go and do whatever you want to do. I have also saved money for you because you will need money to start a new life.”

Erik took the parchment with trembling fingers, staring at it. Marcus watched him with a lump in his throat, but he knew that he had done the right thing. His little lion wasn't meant to stay a slave for the rest of his life, and he had waited long enough for Marcus to fulfill his promise and give him his freedom back.

After a long time, the young Teuton looked up again. “You're sending me away, Marcus?” he asked, his voice hoarse and trembling. Now, it was Marcus' turn to frown. “No, little lion, I'm not sending you away. I love you and I want you to stay by my side, but only if you want that, too. If you'll stay, then as a free man and not as my slave, Erik.”

Erik swallowed, blinking against the tears welling up in his eyes. “Is that even possible?”

Marcus nodded. “Of course, it is. You can stay with me as my official emissary, as the link between your tribe and my camp.”

Erik bit his lip. “They won't accept me, I was a slave for almost my entire life.”

“Oh, they will, don't you doubt that, my sweet, defiant Teuton. I talked to Malte about that, and he assured me that you will always be welcome as a free member of your tribe and that he would appreciate it if you became their emissary.” Marcus tenderly stroked his cheek.

“I love you, Erik, more than life itself. I want you to be my beloved sub, but I want us to be equals in real life, both of us being free men and able to decide about our lives on our owns. Please tell me that you want that, too and that you'll accept my gift for you.”

Erik had tears in his eyes when he wrapped his arms around Marcus and kissed him. Marcus pulled him in his lap and kissed him back with all the love he felt for him. “I'll take that as a yes, little lion,” he laughed when they parted again, and Erik nodded his head. “Yes, Marcus, yes, yes, yes!” he almost shouted, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Robertus has a copy of this parchment in case that something will happen to this one.” Marcus took the precious document and laid it back into the drawer. “What do you think of celebrating your freedom a little bit, little lion?” he then asked with a wink, and the young sub chuckled and shook his head.

“You're insatiable, my beloved Dom, but yes, I would love to celebrate with you. Not my freedom because I haven't felt like a slave, at all, Marcus. I am grateful that I am a free man now, officially, but my feelings haven't changed because of that parchment. With you by my side, I will always be free, no matter whether there will be a parchment making it official or not. But, I would love it to celebrate our love, Marcus, because I love you more than I've ever loved anything and anyone in my life.”

Marcus' happy laughter echoed in the room as he pulled his sub in for another kiss.

“In that case, my sweet little lion, let's better start right away with that.”

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Erik is a free man now. He isn't Marcus' collared sub so far, there will surely be a story about him accepting Marcus' collar one day, as well. :-)


End file.
